All he Wanted
by Shin Sankai
Summary: How such a simple misunderstanding could lead to quite the confession. I guess a short oneshot for any lover of the Kyo & Tohru Pairing. My very first Fruits Basket story!


Authors Notes: My very first Fruits Basket story. I dedicate this to my favourite cursed Sohma that is Kyo! I think I relate to his outcast kind of ways and thus had to write a story about his feelings for the "onigiri". I have to admit I do like the Kyo/Tohru pairing, but I also have begun to like the Hatori/Tohru pairing (though Hatori and Momiji is adorable too) as well. Anyway I'm rambling and thus it is a Kyo and Tohru pairing with a bit of Yuki and Tohru perhaps, but hey give it a go ne?

#

****

All he Wanted

#

He should have seen it coming. He should have realised that he would be rejected. To everyone around him he never stood a chance in that girl's heart. He should have been smarter, should have been tougher not to open up his delicate heart to someone that would soon reject him for another. He knew he wasn't perfect, oh how he knew that, but finally…finally he decided to gain the courage he had lacked around her to confess his feelings and now…now his courage and his heart had been lost to the scene playing in front of him.

There she was, the one he only ever wanted to be around…even if she made him yell at her stupidness at times, he still wanted to be around her, but she…she was already with _him!_ Just looking at the both of them made him weak in the stomach, weak in the knees and damn weak in his heart. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He cursed himself for his stupidity and instead of leaving like his mind wanted him to do, his withered heart needed to watch the scene unfold.

She was probably a couple hundred metres away from him and looking up into the cool calming eyes of another. They stood together on the pathway heading away from school, staring endlessly into each other's eyes, never noticing hat he was there…that they had an audience. His frown deepened as the slender hand of the male rose to caress fine strands of brown hair.

How ironic that the one he loved and the one he hated…were now together. They fit perfectly together with the sun setting behind them as the bright reds and oranges plastered the sky and clouds with their colours. How it suited those two well. She was the sweet, kind and loving Tohru who had come to him, who had wanted to be his friend and he…he was prince charming, Prince Yuki and did nothing wrong…and suited her loving personality because he was kind to those at school as well. He was loved, he was never rejected and he was accepted into the Sohma family, so why didn't he see this sooner? He knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but of course looking at them with the sun setting and the silence that drifted between them as they sank deeper into the gaze of the other, everything snapped into place.

She was Yuki's. She belonged to that damn rat. Just staring at them now, everything over the past months had finally flashed through his mind. He finally saw it in all that Yuki did for Tohru because he now knew that Yuki loved Tohru as well. He loved Tohru…and Yuki loved Tohru and now his heart was shattered. He never stood a chance with her as he watched Yuki's pale hand raise up to brush strands of brown hair away from her wide eyes and then tucked them behind her ear.

Clenching his fist, he felt a sharp prick at his palm and looked down to see the simple flower he had found in the forest. It was the purest of white, hadn't fully blossomed yet, but still the purest and most beautiful of all the flowers he had come across while walking in the forest trying to set his mind straight. Instantly his eyes had been focused on that flower and instantly the smiling face of Tohru assaulted his memories. Snatching it up he ran towards the school knowing she'd still be there doing some stupid after school activity and that's how he had come upon the two of them sharing a sweet moment together.

He knew he scared her at times with his temper, or his fighting or his quietness and reflections on always being unwanted and unnoticed. She was so easy to talk to that he felt compelled to tell her something without letting slip what he really felt for her. She had become his soul friend, the only true friend he could count ever having. Sure there were the Sohma's, but it always came down to the fact that he was the cat and the cat was meant to be rejected. He still didn't know why he couldn't get used to being rejected all the time. Why had he thought she would be any different from everyone else? Just looking upon them made his shoulders slouch in defeat and the simple flower dropped from his right hand. This was a battle he had lost without even voicing an interest in the girl that had professed she always loved the cat and wanted to be his friend.

His mind told him to leave, to flee from the scene before they saw him standing there like an idiot. Alas it wasn't meant to be as the one he loved…and the one he had to defeat to be accepted by the Sohma Family turned his way, two pairs of eyes finally taking notice that they had an audience. It was strange to see a shocked look on Yuki's face, which made Kyo wonder if he let something slip over his facial features which he had hoped was masked, but obviously he had failed at that as well.

"Kyo…kun…" Came the whisper of Tohru as she stood near the equally shocked Yuki. A breeze had picked up brushing his unruly orange bangs away from his face, but it wasn't long before his legs kicked into action and he was running away from the scene like some heartbroken teenager.

#

Kyo didn't know how long he had been running and finally he fell to the grass and realised he must have collapsed in a park and leaned against a thick tree trunk while chuckling pathetically to himself. It was true, he was a heartbroken teenager and once more he cursed himself for having fled from the scene. There was no way that damn rat was going to let him live that tale down.

"Kyo-kun?" Tensing his shoulders at her small and slightly puffed voice, he did nothing but nestle his head deeper into his knees desperately hoping she'd just leave him be. Why the hell had she come after him?

"Are you sad Kyo-kun?" Was she freaking stupid or something? Did she not realise that he saw _everything!_

"I'm angry!" He blurted out hoping the temper in his voice would shrink her away to go back to Shigure's and leave him be.

"Did Sohma-kun beat you in another fight?" His hands turned into fists and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as his mood began to worsen.

"What are you stupid? I'm angry because…" He began to yell, pulling away from his updrawn knees to turn narrowed looking deep red eyes to her, but faulted in what he was going to say as she was kneeling beside him with the flower he had dropped resting on her lap.

"Kyo-kun?" She tilted her head in confusion and then followed his eyes and placed a light smile on her lips as they drifted to the flower.

"Ah, you dropped this flower when you ran off. It's very pretty Kyo-kun. Where'd you get it from?"

"I got it for you."

"Eh?" His eyes darted from hers, as he felt mortified when a familiar heat rushed towards his cheeks when he was always trying to say something nice to her while in her presence.

"I was bringing it to you. I got it…for you." Stealing a glance he found a pink tinge on Tohru's cheeks as she lifted her face up and placed on a bright smile for him.

"Thank you…Kyo-kun."

"Yeah well its not like it's anything special you know. It's just a stupid flower and its not like you need it with that damn Yuki around now."

"What about Sohma-kun?"

"I'm not stupid so don't treat me like an idiot!" He snapped at her and watched her eyes widen at his attitude. He groaned and placed his hand over his face trying desperately to calm down and not blame her for loving someone else.

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry for yelling okay. I should be used to not being liked so just go back to Shigure's as Yuki is probably waiting for you."

"But…I like Kyo-kun." Kyo sighed while pulling his hand away from his face. She looked so adorable sitting merely inches away from him with her tiny school uniform brushing against her slender form while the flower carefully nestled between her hands.

"Kyo-kun what's the matter? Is it me? Have I done something wrong? Kyo-kun I'm sorry if I upset you." Just staring into her large eyes, watching them watering, Kyo instantly felt guilt riding up inside him.

"I'm not mad so stop crying dammit!" Kyo yelled as he sat up on his knees facing Tohru now. "Look I'm not upset about you and Yuki okay. So just go back to Shigure's and I'll see you later on alright?" Now Kyo really wanted to be left alone. If she and Yuki were together there was no way he could live in that house anymore. He wasn't ever going back to the Sohma main house and there was no way he was going to go to Kagura for help so the only thing left to do would be to head back to his master's place and remain there. There he would be secluded and hidden…hidden away from Tohru and Yuki.

"Me and Sohma-kun? What does Kyo-kun mean?"

"I saw the two of you together. I'm happy for you …really." Kyo spoke, but the last part didn't hold sincere emotion within it so Tohru continued to blink confusedly at him before they finally widened in realisation. Kyo watched as she began to stutter, arms waving about the place trying to explain what was going on.

"No, no, no Kyo-kun, I'm not with Sohma-kun at all!" At that Kyo's lips parted in sheer surprise. "Sohma-kun noticed that I was drifting off into my thoughts lately and that if anything was bothering me that I should come out and confess straight away before it eats me up inside and…and…"

"Oi, calm down before you faint dammit!" Kyo yelled as he grabbed hold of Tohru's shoulders as she swayed from side to side having become flustered in her explanation.

"Sohma-kun helped me realise that Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun are completely different people." Tohru now had Kyo's full attention as his deep red eyes practically bore holes into her own. "I realise that both Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun have such delicate hearts and even though I wished for both of you to get along, I guess it can never happen. If hating each other is going to keep the both of you happy then so be it. I want Sohma-kun to be happy…and I want Kyo-kun to be happy too. Today…back there I had asked what Sohma-kun wanted…and he told me he wanted me to be happy and now…now I want to know what Kyo-kun wants."

"What I want?" Kyo was in sheer shock at Tohru's words. She wanted him happy? No one had ever wanted him to be happy before. Kyo watched as Tohru nodded her head at his repeated question and his eyes moved to her small ones lying in her lap. Tentatively his hand inched away form his own lap, slightly rougher fingers brushing over hers before observing as she turned her hand over clutching his fingers in her warm grip. His eyes raised up to meet her happily smiling face and his lips parted open, his heart freeing what he had wanted most of all.

"Want I want…is Tohru." A long pause occurred between them and Kyo felt another blush rush to his cheeks, as Tohru did nothing but stare up at him as though deciding what she would do with this new confession.

"That is all?" Came her soft whispered voice and for now he could not stare into her gaze as he lowered his body to the lush grass, his head resting on Tohru's lap.

"Yes…" Came his definite reply. Screw the consequences for his actions of loving her and to any of the Sohma's who thought he didn't deserve this bit of happiness. He deserved love and Tohru definitely deserved it too. He felt a blush race to his cheeks once more at the feeling of tender fingers fluttering through his hair, before he felt warm breath against his ear as Tohru replied.

"I want Kyo-kun too." A genuine smile broke onto his lips as he continued to remain in Tohru's lap and held her hand in his. She wanted him too. Not anyone else…only him! Finally, for once there was something he could truly live for and look forward too. Finally a person he wanted to want him…and she had accepted him whole heartedly with all his flaws.

In the end…though he had lacked courage he still had Tohru with him. In the end with a misunderstanding, a simple gesture of a flower and a few embarrassing confessions he had gotten his Tohru! Oh how he wanted to say more to her!

POOF

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru shouted as Kyo became a little too flustered within his thoughts at being able to confess so much more to Tohru as time went on and turned into his adorable orange cat form.

"I'm…okay…" He muttered and felt happy when Tohru smiled down at him before feeling her warm arms reach out to him to hold him against her chest. He couldn't help but be his usual cat self and rub his head against her cheek making her giggle lightly. Now that was a sound he wanted to hear more of.

"Let's go home Kyo-kun." Tohru voiced while she collected Kyo's clothing together and began the walk back to Shigure's. Instead of answering her, Kyo did nothing but remain in her arms. He could enjoy this moment with Tohru and jump out before heading inside as he knew that the damned perverted dog would tease him non-stop.

"Aa…home…" Kyo mumbled before curling more into Tohru's warmth. Home was wherever she was and Kyo was sure he'd never leave unless she did. Too bad for Tohru now because she was stuck with him now. There was no way he'd loose her to anyone now. Not even that damned Akito what stop him from feeling this way.

She was his.

He was hers.

For always…

# # # # # #

The End!

# # # # # #


End file.
